The Last Nyanmurai
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai of the Brave Tribe introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch 3. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *''Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Like Shogunyan, The Last Nyanmurai is a cat Yo-kai in samurai armor. Unlike Shogunyan, The Last Nyanmurai's fur is dark orange in color with dull blue wisps on his tail. He sports a black eyepatch over his left eye, and his armor is red in tone, with black replacing the gold. There is a five-point ridged star on The Last Nyanmurai's kabuto. The Last Nyanmurai's blade resembles a daito in general shape with the cloth on the handle of the blade matching his armor's color. The Last Nyanmurai is a crazed soul, obsessed with being in the last place, committing seppuku for every time he doesn't, though failing to succeed each time. In the manga, The Last Nyanmurai is shown to only feed on grass and appears very thin as a result. He also tends to use his blade without thinking. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Despite traditional Legendary Yo-kai, The Last Nyanmurai can be befriended through battle. The prerequisite is to clear the quest "Plain Sick of Flying!," which is made available in Chapter 8. The Last Nyanmurai can be found in the southern part of Dukesville. The player will need the Showdown Pass in order to challenge The Last Nyanmurai, which he or she has a chance of obtaining whenever he or she uses Brave Dream Coins and G1 Dream Coins in the Crank-a-kai and Dream Wheel. The player can obtain Brave Dream Coins and G1 Dreams Coins by scanning QR Codes on the back of certain medals. Alternatively, the player can obtain these coins from treasure chests in Blasters T. Once the player has the Showdown Pass, he or she can challenge The Last Nyanmurai for a chance of befriending him. Alternatively, the player can befriend The Last Nyanmurai and the other 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai as a Clu-T-fact memo in the Labyrinth of Valor in Blasters T. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In order to befriend The Last Nyanmurai, the player will need to obtain his pass, which is sometimes in the event Crank-a-kai and always in the Dream Wheel. Using it will transport the player to the 'Merican Legend Arena, where the player can fight and potentially befriend The Last Nyanmurai. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 The Last Nyanmurai and the other 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai can be received as a reward for clearing the 'Merican Labyrinth. The 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai that the player may obtain changes daily, however. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Attribute Tolerance Movelist Yo-kai Watch 3 }}|22-44 x 3|-|Single enemy}} }}|50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} }}|Attack up|-|Single ally|The inspirited Yo-kai takes a last stand pose, raising SPR.}} }}|190-285|-|Single column|Draws the Harikiri Sword and slashes the column in front with it.}} ||||Boosts STR greatly when all other allies are defeated.}} In the anime The Last Nyanmurai debuted in The Last Nyanmurai arrived in Japan!, where he has just arrived in Japan. He wants to be the last on everything such as being the last person to sleep, and each time he failed to do so, he tries to commit seppuku. It was later revealed that The Last Nyanmurai is the youngest son of a samurai cat Yo-kai family, hence his behaviors. After explaining everything to Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper, he gives his medal to Nate. Unfortunately, moments after that, The Last Nyanmurai got an email from his family and was shocked to find out that a cat Yo-kai baby was born. Unable to accept the fact that he is now the second youngest son in the family, he tries to commit seppuku. Nate and his Yo-kai friends try to prevent him from doing that in the middle of the night as the episode ends. Etymology * "Last Bushinyan" is a combination of "last" and "Bushinyan" (see Shogunyan#Etymology). * "The Last Nyanmurai" is a pun on The Last Samurai with "nyan." Origin Being a 'Merican Yo-kai, The Last Nyanmurai is likely a homage to Edward Zwick's The Last Samurai. His eyepatch likely comes from one of the characters, Katsumoto. Trivia * The Last Nyanmurai is the only 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai to have his own mini corner. * The Last Nyanmurai is the first 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai to have an Awoken Form. * Due to text limitations, his name is shortened to "Last Nyanmurai". * The Last Nyanmurai's mobile phone in the anime resembles the Showdown Pass. * The Last Nyanmurai's Soultimate is called "Harakiri Sword" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble; meanwhile, it is called "Final Slash" in Yo-kai Watch 3. * When The Last Nyanmurai's Soultimate is used in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, a voice clip of his Japanese voice saying "Last!" is heard when the damage is done. Strangely, this was kept for the North American version. In Other Languages fr:Le dernier Nyanmurai de:Der Letzte Nyanmurai Category:Brave Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Merican Legendary Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Tempura Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Orange Yo-kai Category:Samurai Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Goriki Tribe